Toxic
by Keys Studio
Summary: AU, Humanstuck. Karkat is moving in with his old friend, Sollux. Follow Karkat as he learns to live with nightmares, the heat of summer, no air conditioning in his room, and Sollux. Yaoi, Solkat, language, ect.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Homestuck, Andrew Hussie does~!**

**[xXx]**

I looked around the small living room that I had just entered into, unsure of what to think about it through the groggy haze I was still in. It was small, as previously stated, a single couch, the only piece of furniture in the room, pushed up against the scarlet painted wall. The curtains that covered the windows were bumble bee yellow, drawn closed to keep out the gazes of nosy neighbors and passersby. The carpet was a plain shade of blue, I noticed. The room had been done up with Three Dimensional colors. Just like my new room mate's, old friend's, heterochromatic eyes. Thinking of him, my candy red gaze flickered over to look at him. I watched as he removed his mix matched shoes, trying to think of something to say after the long drive here.

"So, um..." I started, not quite sure where that sentence was going to go. However, it drew the male's attention over to me, encouraging me to continue. Well, here goes nothing. "Where the fucking Hell is my bedroom?"

The male chuckled at me, pointing up at the ceiling. "Upth'air'th, firth't room on the left," he informed me.

"I'm not seeing any stairs, fuckass."

Rolling his duel colored eyes, he walked over to the small area beside the front door, pulling open the door that was there. When I looked, I saw skinny, tall, wooden steps. "Upth'air'th, for future referenth'e."

"I fucking get that," I huffed, picking up my computer bag and suitcase.

Sollux scoffed slightly at me, moving out of my way. "I have to uth'e the bathroom. Don't mi'th me too much, KK," he teased, going down the hallway just on the opposite end of the wall. I heard a door open and close as I ascended the steps carefully. My feet were bigger than the steps, so they were harder to climb. I had a feeling the steps were going to be even harder to descend.

Finding the door behind a few boxes, I opened it, peering inside into my new room.

The first thing that hit me was that it was _hot as fucking Hell_ in there. There was no fan and no air conditioning in this room! The next that hit me was that the room was messy, like someone had been living in it before I showed up; there were empty water bottles and pizza boxes and McDonald's wrappers here and there on the floor, and the sheets had been piled up on the bed. The small entertainment center was no better; it was covered in small bits of trash and random objects, along with a television and an Xbox 360 with a few games along with it. Like most of the 'upstairs', there were boxes in this room.

"Th'orry about the me'th, KK," Sollux's voice said behind me, effectively scaring the shit out of me. I had not heard him come up the stairs at all. Silent, hovering bastard...! "We'll clean up tomorrow. It'th three in the morning and, I don't know about you, but I don't want to spend until five trying to clean up..."

_Just tell me where the fucking trash bags are and I'll clean it up, then, fuckass_, I thought sarcastically to myself with a slight eye roll of my own. "It's fine," I grumbled loud enough for him to hear. I found a relatively clean spot on the floor and sat my stuff down. The floor, I noticed, was the same honey yellow as the curtains downstairs. The walls, when I looked up, were white with a shit ton of bumble bees drawn onto their surfaces in crayon. It looked like a room for a five year old. "Whose room was this, originally?"

"My older brother'th," shrugged Sollux, fixing the sheets on my bed. "He deth'ided to move in with hi'th friend, Kurlo'th, lath't week and I haven't gotten around to cleaning up the room th'ince he moved out yeth'erday."

"He moved out yesterday?" I asked him, looking over at him in shock.

"Yeah," the male nodded, bending over to pick up some trash. "Well, the day before _yeth'erday_, if you want to get technical about it. That'th why I didn't anth'wer you about _when_ you could move in until lath't night. A'th in the night before lath't night."

I stared for a few minutes, unsure of how to take that. I decided not to ask anymore questions on the matter and shrugged, turning back to my bags. "I'm going back downstairs to grab my pillows and blanket," I told him, standing and stretching my body out. I walked out of the room, pushing past the boxes that were _still_ in front of my door, hesitantly beginning my descent downstairs. I practically hugged the wall when I could, not wanting to fall and bust my ass. Once on the last step, I relaxed, yelling up the stairs, "Made it!" Receiving no response other than a muffled laugh, I huffed, going outside to the car to grab my two pillows and my queen sized blanket from the backseat.

When I came back inside of the stairway, I once again began to carefully walk up the steps. I made it to my room, noting that the bed sheets were straightened out and that the trash that had been cluttering up the floor was shoved haphazardly into a small trash can off in the corner. I was throwing my pillows and blankets on the bed when the door across from my own opened. Glancing over, I saw Sollux with a fan in his arms. "That fucking fan better be for me," I warned him, eyeing the fan like a child would with a piece of candy. "It's as hot as my fucking asshole in here."

Sollux rolled his eyes at me, setting the fan down in my room, next to the door. "No, I wa'th juth't going to pitch it out of your window. _Ye'th_, it'th for you, ath'hat." I glared at him as he leaned down, plugging the fan in. The glare was lost the moment the fan came to life, beginning to blow cold air onto my now heated body. "Feel better now?"

"Fucking Hell yes, I am feeling better now," I told him, purposefully taking up as much space as I could in front of the fan. Sollux, having known me since third grade, merely shook his head at my childish act. It must have been a wonder when I didn't stick my face close to the spinning blades and just start talking, always having been fascinated with the distorted sound the combination created. Once I was chilled enough out of the heat, I jumped onto my bed. "You're right across the hall, right?"

"Yep," the blond male nodded, watching me with the smallest hint of an amused smile on his lips as I rolled around, maneuvering under the blanket that I had pulled over myself to strip myself of my sweater (which was making me feel hot as fuck) and my pants and socks along with it. I had tossed the dark gray sweater over to my bags, doing the same with the remnants of my clothing, leaving me in my boxers under the blanket, out of his sight. "I'll be right acro'th from you, all night. If you need anything, you can tekth't me or just call out for me." He moved to leave the room, but my voice stopped him.

"If the nightmare comes again, don't be surprised to see me in your bed in the morning."

He paused, probably to look back at me in surprise. I didn't see his gaze, though, because I had rolled over to face the wall, forcing my eyes closed. The nightmare that I was talking about was one that I had always had since seventh grade, shortly after my thirteenth birthday. The only person to ever know what was in that horrible nightmare was Sollux, himself.

I felt a shift in the mattress, a soothing hand placing itself over my bare shoulder. I flinched away slightly, only causing him to tighten his hold on me."You've been having the dream again, KK...?" his voice asked me calmly. It only took a single nod for a sigh to draw itself out of his mouth. "Why didn't you tell me lath't night...? The night before lath't. Fuck it. You know what I mean."

"I didn't want to worry you," I replied a little too quickly. I quickly shrugged off his hand from my shoulder. "I'm going to sleep now..." There was a moment of silence, me with my eyes closed and faked even breathing, before I felt the weight on the mattress shift, indicating that Sollux had gotten up and off of the bed. "Night, fuckass..." I grumbled out softly.

"Night, KK," he returned, turning the light out as he left the room. The door closed behind him, leaving me completely alone in my room, in the darkness, might I add. My hand touched my stomach slightly, the scar there smooth and gentle. It wasn't what gave me the scar that triggered any sort of flash backs. It was what _could have_ happened with the thing that triggered it. Before I could let my mind go into that, though, I shook the thoughts from my head. I didn't want to dream about it that night, let alone have to think about it. So I closed my eyes once more, hoping to drift off into a dreamless sleep. If I did dream that night, I didn't want to remember it in the slightest, in fear of that nightmare coming up again.

To help coax my mind out of the bad thoughts and nightmare triggers, I decided to think about the trip I had to take today to even get here. Three hours worth of driving, six for Sollux. One or two stops, once for gas and the other possibly for food, if I remembered right. The blond had been grumpy, like he had missed his medication again like he did a lot back in our sophomore year. I had passed out the first hour of the drive, fast asleep in the car seat. I had been asleep when he had come to get me, a little bit before midnight. Kankri, my older brother, took 'waking me up' as his 'privilege' as a responsible guardian, helping me get my shit out of the little apartment we had lived in. The reason why Sollux had been so late, the male himself informed me, was that his boss had put him on the morning shift that day and he got a bit of a late start. So, running on three hours of sleep, I was exhausted and I wanted to go back to bed.

With the memory of the car ride to fuel my thoughts, I fell into a pitch black slumber, no dreams to bother me and no nightmares to plague my mind.


	2. Chapter 2

A few days had passed since I moved in with Sollux. All that really happened between now and then was that I complained about it still being hot as Hell in my room, I stayed in Sollux's room most of the day (even when he went out to work at some pizza place) due to his room having an actual _air conditioner_, and I played on my computer, mainly just dicking around and playing random games. Today, though, I was hanging out with Mr. I-Have-To-Have-A-Fifty-Five-Inch-Flat-Screen-Plasma-Television-As-My-Main-Computer (no joke; it's on top of a long dresser in the corner of his room with his Xbox 360, PlayStation 3, computer monitor, and two loud speakers attatched to it), my laptop on my lap. Sollux was beside me, playing some game called Trickster Online on his computer. I think he's a Dragon? I dunno, I just know that he keeps cussing out the television every time he dies.

"Fuck thi'th queth't!" he growled out, clicking something on the screen furiously. "Th'econd job can wait a few god damn day'th!"

"Sollux, chill the fuck out," I snorted, rolling my eyes slightly at his aggitation. "It's just a fucking game."

"A fucking game. I know that'th what it i'th, KK! Which i'th e'kthactly why it i'th pi'thing me off!" Sollux snapped at me, logging out of his game. "I will be th'pending _day'th_ on collecting all of the galder that I need to get the damn check'th that I need to pay my in-game mentor, not to mention that I have to defeat the bo'th in the Caballa Relic'th Dungeon, fourth floor! I have fought that ath'hole before, and I died three time'th before I killed him! He ha'th a fucking buff that boo'tht'th hi'th attack known a'th an armor breaker! That fucking thing will fuck you up, KK! It will fuck you, up the a'th, with your own weapon, coated in poi'thon, held by Je'thu'th Chri'tht, then God, then Th'atan, then Chuck motherfucking Norri'th, until you are laying in the dirt with _no more_ Re'thurection Th'croll'th in your bag. I know becau'the I fucking _played_ thi'th before, KK. I played a Dragon class before. I became a Prie'tht, lath't time. I'm trying for Dark Lord, now."

I blinked in some surprise at his outburst. "Sollux, calm the fuck down, take your bipolar medication, and relax."

Sollux growled lowly at me, reaching down and grabbing his pill bottle. He quickly opened it, downing a single pill dry. He went back to his computer, turning on something on Netflix, probably to ignore my ass. Fine by me. He can be a mopey shitsponge for all I care. I went back to dicking around on my laptop, pretending not to care about being ignored. For a couple of hours, we were like this, both silent. Sollux had calmed the fuck down, finally, but he still didn't speak to me. Though I was glad to know that he wasn't ignoring me. I would bump my arm to get his attention and he would bump it back with his own arm, acknowledging that I was there.

"You want to watch a movie, KK?"

"What movie?"

"I dunno. I pretty much watched all of them, th'o..."

"Rom com."

"You have _got_ to be th'hitting me..."

"I was just suggesting it, fuckass."

"You _th'till_ watch tho'the th'hitty rom com'th?"

"Shut the fuck up and put one one."

"No way!"

"Well, you asked me if I wanted to watch a movie. I want to watch something romantic. Now, quit being a fucking dickface douchebag and _put on a romantic movie_."

"No. Fucking. Way."

"Damn it, Sollux!"

Sollux slapped me upside the head. "If you want to watch a romantic movie, ju'tht watch _The Titanic_. I know you have it downloaded onto your computer."

I glared, rubbing the back of my head in annoyance. "How the fucking Hell would you happen to know that?"

Sollux smirked at me. "I have my way'th."

I scoffed, closing my laptop and hugging it against my chest. "You're a fucking creep, you know that? Hacking into my computer and watching what I'm doing." When he raised an amused brow at me, I gave him a glare. "Yeah, that's right, you fuckass! I know that you've been going through my computer! I know because I have a self made virus that alerts me when a certain _bee loving Captor fuckass_ hacks into my god damn _laptop_. I just keep doing what I do cause I know that if I don't, you'll open up _all_ of my folders and my internet history."

"Wow, you're ob'thervant a'th ever, KK," the blond mused. "Maybe if you point out th'omething el'the that I didn't noti'the before, I _might_ con'thider putting on a th'appy a'th roman'the movie."

I smirked slightly at him. "You wear briefs," I said with the straightest face ever. His expression went from amused to embarrassed beyond all belief. To answer his unspoken question, I told him, "You left your underwear on the bathroom floor after your shower from earlier."

"_Damn it_!" Sollux exclaimed, covering his face in embarrassment.

"Now, about that romantic movie~?"

"Fuck. You. KK."

"I'll think about it~. But for now, I need a rom com. Now, get your ass on the search engine on Netflix and look up the good shit."

Grumbling to himself, the male began to begrudgingly search up some romance movies. There was a tie between _Blue is the Warmest Color_ and _Kiss of the Damned_. The former was about (and mind you, this is just based off of what I could gather from the mini summary) how a girl was looking for love with boys but she finds a girl that intrigues her. The latter was about (again, the mini summary) how an undead chick gives into her lust for some screen writer. I couldn't decide!

But of course, I did easily.

"_Blue is the Warmest Color_," I told Sollux. I caught him rolling his eyes, clicking on the title. He didn't have it start yet. "Start it, you fuckass."

"Not until we have th'nackage. We _cannot possibly_ watch a movie without th'nackage, ath'hat."

I groaned loudly, crossing my legs and setting my laptop aside. "You can't be serious. That requires us _moving_. That requires us _leaving the nice fucking air conditioner_."

"Come on, KK. You know you want th'ome popcorn and soda."

"...Fuck it, alright."

With the both of us getting up, we left the room and went downstairs. Once there, we both went into the kitchen. Sollux grabbed a bag of potato chips, barbeque flavored, and a Coke-a-Cola bottle from the fridge. I mean the old kind, too. The glass ones that were popular way back when. I, myself, grabbed a plastic bottle of Dr. Pepper from the fridge and the three pound bag of gummy bears I had bought yesterday when we had made a store run. Shortly thereafter, we went back upstairs. Granted, our snacks weren't popcorn, but that would be for another movie.

Once we were back in the bedroom (fucking Hell, I love that damn air conditioner), I laid down on the bed, setting my Dr. Pepper and bag of gummy bears to the side. Beside me, Sollux remained sitting up turn out the light that was on beside the bed and to click the movie on. Once it was on, though, he sat his food and drink aside as well, laying down. Our eyes were glued to the screen. I watched every minute of it that I could, not giving a rat's ass if it was in French (it had subtitles). Granted, I blushed furiously when I saw the chick begin to masturbate due to a wet dream about some blue haired chick she saw earlier the day before, but thankfully, being the best of hate friends, Sollux and I did one another a favor and covered each other's eyes. It didn't help with the sex scene not five, maybe ten minutes later?

Pausing the movie, Sollux looked at me. "You th'ure you don't want to juth't watch th'omething elth'e? I mean... I don't need a fucking awkward boner or thome th'hit, you know."

"I want to keep watching it," I declared, still blushing. "Just... if it gets to a sex scene, we'll turn the volume down and cover each other's eyes. Cause... neither one of us want to pop a boner with the other right beside us, right?"

Sollux shrugged. "I don't mind having a boner. Problem i'th i'th that I can't jerk it off if you're in here."

If I had been drinking my soda right then, I would have spat it out. "Okay. You know what? J-just throw on _Hercules_ or some kid movie. I don't want to see that..."

The blond smirked at me. "What? Afraid that I might be _bigger_ than you?"

"_Shut up_. End of conversation. Put on kid movie. _Now_."

"Oh, no way. I need to know thi'th, KK."

"Oh, _Hell no you don't_!"

"Th'ure I do! Come on, whip it out."

"_Sollux Captor, get your fucking hand off of my thigh_."

"Come on, I juth't want to compare."

"No! You know what? I'm going to go to bed now. Fuck you, and fuck your bone bulge!" When I moved to get off of the bed, the blond grabbed my wrist. I glared darkly at him. "Let go of me."

"I wa'th juth't kidding, Gog," Sollux scoffed, pulling me back on the bed. "I'll put on a kid movie. No dick comparing tonight."

"Or ever," I grumbled, scooting back to my place on the bed. I practically lived in here, I noted. Maybe Sollux wouldn't mind if I...? "Can I stay in here tonight, by the way? I'm getting sick of being too fucking hot in my room at night."

"Th'ure," shrugged the male, clicking out of the movie. He added it to his list to finish with me later. He then turned on some old cartoons, which were just as good, I supposed. "I don't mind. Th'o long a'th you don't mind that I like to cuddle."

"Keep it a steady sixty three degrees and I won't give a flying shit sponge if you cuddle my ass into next week," I snorted, relaxing into a good old fashioned episode of _Courage, The Cowardly Dog_. We both recited the beginning part, Sollux being the narrator, me being Hustus, and Sollux being Courage. We laughed together, grinning at one another before sitting up and downing a bit of our beverages. We then delved into our snackage, occasionally trading two gummy bears for a chip or the other way around. We were both content.

Eventually though, we both grew tired. I sat my half empty bottle of soda and half empty bag of candy beside the bed, next to Sollux's own soda and food. I stripped off my shirt, tossing it before I worked on shutting down my laptop (that I forgot that I had left on). Once it was shut down, I put it away in its bag, setting it in front of the end of the bed. I asked Sollux if he wouldn't mind grabbing my pillows and blanket from my room. He didn't care. He got them for me and tossed them at me. Once I was situated, I curled up happily in my blanket, actually enjoying the fact that I could actually do that again. Sollux took his pills and then took off his glasses. He peeled off his own shirt before turning off the light that had been on briefly. He curled up in the bed with me, pulling part of my blanket up so he could snuggle in with me. I didn't care. He was warm and I was comfy.

"KK?"

"What is it?"

"If you have the nightmare again-."

"Don't. I don't even want to think about it. If I have it, you'll be the first to know."

"Promith'e?"

"Yes, fuckass. Now, go to sleep before I make you fall asleep."

I tensed up slightly as he wrapped his arm around me protectively. "If you have the nightmare again, I'll wake you up and make you th'ome comfort food."

"...I'm holding you to that."

"Yeah, yeah. Night, KK."

"Night, fuckass..."

We fell asleep like that, with my back against his chest. He was warm, I thought lazily as I began to drift. He was warm... and he was comfortable... and he smelled really fucking good... Before I realized what that last thought was, I fell into a comfortable sleep.


End file.
